Recently, high integration of a semiconductor memory device is under development. As one of the methods of high integration, a three-dimensional type memory device is under development. As one of the candidates of the three-dimensional type memory device, a three-dimensional stacked layer type cross point type memory is suggested.
In this cross point type memory, it is difficult to form an interconnection region for a word line and a bit line, and a contact region of the interconnection region should be ensured. As a result, the chip area increases.